


The Dojo Master is Handsome AF

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kenpachi Zaraki is walking to work at his auto repair shop when he passes by a kendo dojo and spots one the most gorgeous men he’s ever seen; Byakuya Kuchiki.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Zaraki Kenpachi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> In light of Bleach having its anime returning in 2021, I decided to reread the whole series and forgot how much strange love I had for this crack ship, idk I think the power dynamics are interesting and I'd like to think that they'd make an interesting couple. Warning, I don't know shit about cars or kendo but I think that it'd be cute for Kenpachi to own a car shop (because honestly, I had no idea what kind of job he'd have in modern-day society). I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

It was 5 am, bright and early. Kenpachi was headed to his auto shop, usually he would have taken the subway all the way to the station nearest his work but today he felt like taking a walk while drinking the rest of his black coffee so he’d gotten off a couple stops sooner than usual. The sun was glaring down at him, asking why he was out so early in the day when most of the city was still asleep. No one was walking around yet so Kenpachi took in his surroundings a bit more thoroughly; he hated making eye contact with people because their dumb intimidated faces annoyed the shit out of him. So what if he’s over six feet tall and a little scary looking? You’d look pretty intimidating too after getting banged up all the time working so many years in a car repair shop.

  
Kenpachi wasn’t the only one awake though, surprisingly. He walked past a large kendo? Dojo where the lights were surprisingly on and a single tiny teal car was parked outside. The dojo had a prissy look to the outside, too polished and perfect looking for his tastes. The training rooms had huge floor-to-ceiling windows, which seemed like an unnecessary display of wealth for a dojo, but he had a chance to peek inside to see who the hell else was crazy enough to be starting work so early in the day.  
There stood one of the most gorgeous men Kenpachi had ever seen. His jaw dropped shamelessly; now he definitely appreciated getting off of the subway a couple stations early.

…

“Did something good happen today boss? You seem a little - er, eager? I guess? Definitely more chatty than normal,” Ikkaku piped up from under the hood of the car he was working on.  
Kenpachi flinched and scowled.

  
“Shut your yap and get back to work, I ain’t chipper ‘bout nothin,” he grumbled before walking away to check on the other cars. Ikkaku raised an eyebrow before getting back to fixing the engine in front of him.

  
Today the shop was as busy as ever. There were cars at almost every work station in the shop and workers were running about carrying bulky tools and yelling at one another. Kenpachi was definitely fucking busy too, working on a couple of cars at the same time while being quick about responding to the more challenging car issues that the newer workers couldn’t handle. There wasn’t any time to get stupidly hot and bothered by some random stranger working at a dumb fuck kendo gym.

  
But Kenpachi was definitely curious, and he wasn’t the type to sit back and do nothing. But what could he do? Just saunter into the dojo and start talking to the guy? Kenpachi might love to run headfirst into most things but this didn’t feel the right situation to do that.  
The high pitch shrill of Yumichika’s customer service voice broke through his thoughts before he could think up a strategy. In a matter of seconds, Yumichika had zipped from the front desk to Kenpachi’s side and bumbling to him, “We have another customer! His engine has been shutting on and off randomly but it doesn’t seem like a typical problem, Kenpachi are you free right now?”

  
“Tch, yaknow Ikkaku can do a lot of these jobs too I’m working on three cars right now I’m not exactly fr-”. There he was. The pretty man from the dojo. Standing a mere five feet away, just barely visible behind the stupid colorful feather sticking out of Yumichika’s hair. Kenpachi blinked twice to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

  
“Hello? Earth to Kenpachi,” Yumichika said as he waved a hand in front of Kenpachi’s face, “Should I tell Ikkaku to get started on it then?”

  
“What? Fuck no I got it,” Kenpachi said, quickly shaking his head before taking the paper forms out of Yumichika’s hand, “Leave it to me”

  
Yumichika gave him a weird look but Kenpachi just glared and jutted his chin, ushering him to get back to the front desk. With a slight huff, Yumichika walked off. Kenpachi glanced quickly down at the forms to get a name - “Byakuya Kuchiki”. He had to suppress a laugh, what a prissy name. Wasn’t bad though.

  
“Good afternoon.” A smooth voice suddenly popped back in to remind Kenpachi that yes indeed, that man was very much so in front of him. Kenpachi looked past the papers and wow, this man was even more good looking up close.

  
“Hello,” he replied, trying not to sound too gruff, “So you need your car fixed?” Byakuya nodded. He glanced around the shop, taking note of how busy the shop was, and turned back to Kenpachi. Man, this dude even had long eyelashes to boot too, how the fuck was a guy so damn pretty.

  
“If you are too busy I can go to another shop, I understand,” Byakuya said. It sounded almost like a challenge, but Kenpachi liked that.

  
“Don’t worry your pretty head we have the space to take of ya car,” Kenpachi said, “You in a rush to have it fixed?”

  
Byakuya shook his head. Wasn’t much of a talker? Neither was Kenpachi to be completely honest, but this was making it difficult for things to continue. What to continue? Shut the fuck up.

  
Kenpachi got Byakuya’s car, the same one he’d seen this morning outside of the dojo, situated at one of the work stations before he lifted the hood and started looking around. He could feel Byakuya quietly watching him work, which was kind of distracting, but he tried not to let it bother him. An idea suddenly struck him.

  
“Ah, it looks like there’s alot going on with your engine and a couple other pieces,” Kenpachi said, scratching the back of his head, “it might take a while to get everything fixed, is that alright?”

  
A slightly disappointed look came over Byakuya’s gray eyes but he nodded, “Thank you, I’ll leave you to your work now” before turning towards the door. Before Kenpachi could say another word he was gone.

…

Kenpachi spent the next couple of days working on Byakuya’s car amongst his other projects, wondering what else he could do to get to know the man better. Byakuya had come by the store once more to check on how things were coming along but didn’t have too much to say besides a thank you. Kenpachi had originally hoped that the longer he took to fix Byakuya’s car, the more chances he’d get to maybe strike up a conversation. But, he was fucking hopeless at typical socializing.

  
Maybe there wasn’t a point to all this endless strategizing. Kenpachi wasn’t the type to dwell on things for too long, it’s not like he LIKED this guy or anything. But, giving up was a bitch thing to do. There wasn’t much that he could do here in the shop, but maybe a different approach could work.

  
Kenpachi quickly finished working on Byakuya’s car (there weren’t really that many issues) and told Yumichika to let Byakuya know that his car was done. When Byakuya came later in the evening, probably after the dojo was closed for the day, Kenpachi quickly made Yumichika do some organizing task in the back while he manned the front desk. Byakuya seemed like he’d rushed over from after work so he was the slightest bit disheveled from his typical prissy pristine appearance.

  
“Good evening,” he said breathlessly, “Thank you for finishing my car so quickly. May I see it?”

  
“O’ course, it's your car,” Kenpachi laughed, waving for Byakuya to follow him into the back. There, a few workers were still around but most had gone home. Ikkaku was at the center telling some jokes as the others laughed while Yumichika was walking around, grumbling around about taking inventory when it wasn’t his job, to begin with. Byakuya watched them with curious eyes.

  
“Quite lively here isn’t it,” he said.

  
“Yeah the guys are always making a ruckus and messing around,” Kenpachi said.

  
“Are they difficult to order around?”

  
“I don’t really order ‘em around, they do their work fine. The place wouldn’t be fun if I was bossy with them, a lot of the guys have enough stressful things in their lives so I don’t try to make this place another thing to worry too much about”

  
“Don’t you worry about them not respecting you?”

  
“You ask a lot of questions”

  
“I apologize”

  
“Nah don’t worry about, I don’t mind. They respect me enough because they know I’d beat their ass if they don’t do their job. Things here work fine so there’s no need to fix it”

  
They stopped in front of Byakuya’s car. After a complimentary wash, she was sparkling under the warm lights of the station.

  
“She’s practically as good as new, I managed to work all the kinks out her,” Kenpachi said, “you don’t take her to get checked often do you?”

  
Byakuya shook his head. He walked up to the car and stepped in, started the engine, and was greeted by a cheery hum. The corners of his mouth turned upright slightly, and Kenpachi felt a bit smug that he could crack Byakuya’s expressionless face.

  
“She does sound good, thank you,” Byakuya said once he’d stepped out of the car.

  
“I’m surprised you drive a teal car, doesn’t seem your style,” Kenpachi said.

  
“Is the color too gaudy?”

  
“You definitely strike me as more of a black and white type of guy”

  
Byakuya let a small chuckle escape under his breath, “I had this car since my days in college, it was a gift from my parents. They thought the color might help me be more outgoing”

  
Kenpachi smirked. The car definitely didn’t help, but the story was damn cute.

  
Byakuya and Kenpachi walked back up to the front where Byakuya paid for the repair services. The receipt popped out of the tiny machine and Kenpachi handed it to Byakuya, but his hand hesitated. Byakuya looked up.

  
“Your car had a lot of issues, so if anything goes wrong you should call so I can come and check on it,” Kenpachi said. Byakuya blinked before he nodded his head.

  
“Thank you, I'll keep that in mind,” he said, “should I call the shop or should I call you Zaraki-san?”. Kenpachi blinked at Byakuya’s forwardness.

  
“Here’s my phone number,” Kenpachi said, sliding a paper with his number quickly scrawled across it. Byakuya took the paper and slipped it into his pocket.

  
“I’ll be seeing you then,” Byakuya said, climbing into his car and driving off.

  
All there was for Kenpachi to do now was wait.

…

Kenpachi hated having to be fucking patient. There were a couple times he’d thought about walking up to the dojo and popping his head in randomly but that would be bad, how would he explain knowing that Byakuya worked at the dojo? Maybe he’d done too damn good of a job of fixing Byakuya’s car so there wouldn’t be any reason for Byakuya to call him. Kenpachi had definitely fucked up. Maybe he should try and convince Yachiru to start taking kendo less-

  
“Kenpachi!” Yumichika yelled, “your phone has been ringing for the past five minutes are you going deaf??”

  
Kenpachi jumped from where he’d been sitting and caught the ringing phone that Yumichika threw at him. An unknown number flashed across the screen.

  
“Hello?” He said.

  
“Does your cellphone’s ringer work?” Said a familiar voice across the line. The corner of Kenpachi’s mouth turned upright.

  
“I don’t have my phone near me when I work,” he said, “Whatcha need”

  
“Can you fix things besides cars?”

…

Kids in full kendo gear were running everywhere, waving sticks about and yelling bloody murder. Two older kids, probably workers, were trying to control the chaos to absolutely no avail. Kenpachi was growing more and more irritated by the minute, but it wasn’t so bad standing before Byakuya again.

  
“I apologize for the noise, today is practice for the younger students and they’ve been complaining nonstop about the air conditioning not working,” Byakuya said.

  
Kenpachi was crouched down looking quizzically at the AC unit in front of him. He’d never fixed an air conditioning unit before, but hell no was he gonna let Byakuya know that. How hard could it really be?

  
Suddenly a thwack sound rang through the air and Kenpachi felt a tap to his shoulder. He turned around, coming face to face with a little boy in full sparring gear. He was mid sparring match with another little kid and had probably accidentally hit Kenpachi in his excitement. The little kid's face was priceless, he looked like he was about to piss himself from fear. Kenpachi decided to scare him a bit, shooting the kid a menacing glare and sending him screaming to hide behind Renji.

  
“It's not nice to scare kids like that,” Byakuya said with a chuckle.

  
Kenpachi scowled, “Not my fault I’m scary looking”

  
“I hardly think you’re scary looking, maybe just not one to smile too often,” Byakuya said. Kenpachi blinked in surprise. That was a first. “Let me know if you need anything, I’ll be heading back to the class now”

  
“A beer would be nice,” Kenpachi said jokingly and Byakuya scoffed.

  
Rukia did come by with a can of Asahi Super Dry a few minutes later. Kenpachi enjoyed every gulp of it, especially with the view he had of Byakuya hard at work in that sleek kendo gear.

…

It turns out that the dojo had a lot of hardware issues.

  
Every other week Byakuya would call Kenpachi’s phone to ask him to come over and fix something else, one week it’d be the water boiler and the next it’d be the security monitor system. Kenpachi would spend the whole day ‘working’ on fixing whatever it was and Byakuya would come over from time to time to check on him. Usually, he’d bring a beer, sometimes a bowl of crackers or edamame beans too. Deep down Kenpachi had an inkling that not at all the machinery was having issues, oftentimes he could fix it in a matter of minutes with a simple twisting of a screw or two and a resetting of the system, but he ended up staying a while helping Byakuya with other random things.

  
One day, after Kenpachi had finished fixing the computer in Byakuya’s office, the sun had begun to set and the students had long gone home. As Kenpachi was leaving the office, he saw Byakuya cleaning up the main practice room, shifting dummies from the center of the floor to the corner. Byakuya looked up at the sound of Kenpachi’s feet shuffling onto the practice mats.  
“Finished?” He asked, and Kenpachi nodded his head.

  
“Would you like some dinner?”

  
Kenpachi swung his head up from where he’d been looking at the corner of the door and blinked. Byakuya was looking him in the eyes. He looked extra pretty with the sunset from the doorway framing his black hair. What did he say again?

  
“Do you have plans this evening?” Byakuya asked, taking a step forward in Kenpachi’s direction.

  
“Huh? Nah I’m free,” Kenpachi said.

  
“Good,” Byakuya said. He pulled out one of the dojo’s business cards before scrawling an address on the back and placing it in Kenpachi’s palm. “That’s the address of my home. I’ll see you at 7 pm”

  
Kenpachi nodded, stuffed the pocket, and headed out the door. Fuck he needed a shower.

…

Kenpachi was standing outside Byakuya’s door. He’d checked the address twice to make sure he wasn’t at the wrong place. The time on his watch read 7:00. Was it bad to be exactly? Maybe it looked like he cared too much. Should he wait a bit? What was Kenpachi even worrying about this was just dinner, Byakuya was just showing his gratitude for Kenpachi helping him fix things around the dojo, nothing more. Besides, only bitches overthink shit like this, and Kenpachi ain't no bitch. He hit the buzzer and waited.

  
After a few moments, the door handle jiggled and the door opened. Byakuya was standing there, definitely fresh out of the shower, and Kenpachi had to fight hard not to jump the man right then and there. Rather than typical kendo practice gear, Byakuya was wearing a just satin dark gray bathrobe tied too fucking loosely at the waist; Kenpachi could practically see from Byakuya’s collarbones down to his fucking navel. His hair and skin were still damp and Kenpachi could barely muster how to speak the Japanese language.

  
“Good evening,” he said, “Am I early?”

  
Byakuya shook his head and small droplets of water shook from his hair down to the floor, “No I just lost track of time while I was getting things ready, I apologize for my unsightly appearance”

  
Kenpachi nodded but he honestly didn’t mind if Byakuya stayed dressed like that for the whole evening. He was glad he’d worn looser pants.

  
“I’ll go get dressed, please make yourself comfortable, there’s alcohol on the counter and in the refrigerator,” Byakuya said before slipping away down a hallway.

  
Kenpachi looked around the place as he took a seat at the dining table. The decor reek of prissy Japanese traditional style, but it suited Byakuya. Everything was neat and tidy and something from the stovetop smelled fucking delicious. Of course this guy could cook too, like he wasn’t perfect enough already. Kenpachi walked over to the kitchen area and saw a huge assortment of alcohol on the counter, everything from sake to bourbon to wine to beer. After a quick search for a glass, Kenpachi poured himself some bourbon as he heard the sound of a door opening in the distance.

  
“This bourbon is good, you have taste,” Kenpachi said as he took a long sip. The corner of Byakuya’s mouth lifted up. “Are you a big drinker? There’s a lot of alcohol here”

  
“Oh,” Byakuya said, his gaze suddenly dropping down to the glass of wine in front of him, “I didn’t know which kinds of alcohol you liked so I tried to get a variety”

  
Something riled up inside of Kenpachi. Before he could pin him to the counter and absolutely defile him, Byakuya grabbed two plates and filled them with hot food from the stovetop. He placed one plate in front of Kenpachi before sitting down across from him.

  
Kenpachi took a bite and immediately went in for another. Fuck. He could definitely get used to this. “You’re really something aren’t you,” he said between mouthfuls of food. Byakuya cocked an eyebrow.

  
“What?”

  
“What can you not do? You’re damn perfect at everything”

  
“I’ll take that as a compliment”

  
“You’d better”

  
“Besides, I can’t fix computers or water boilers or cars, that’s why I have you around”

  
Kenpachi chuckled.

  
There wasn’t much to talk about as they finished the meal. Once they were done, Kenpach got up to help with the dishes.

  
“I didn’t expect you to be the kind to do house chores,” Byakuya said.

  
“The least I could do since you cooked,” Kenpachi said, “You cook good”

  
Byakuya chuckled. He came over to put his dishes in the sink and his smooth arm brushed against the rough exterior of Kenpachi’s forearm. Kenpachi looked over and Byakuya was looking him dead in the eyes. He said nothing, but his eyes flickered with invitation and most of all, challenge. The dishes clattered to the bottom of the sink and Kenpachi lunged forward.  
He grabbed Byakuya by his waist before pulling him into a kiss. Even this man’s lips were warm and soft and, to Kenpachi’s delight, happily complying. He pressed his tongue to Byakuya’s lips before delving in, exploring this new warmth carefully. Soft quiet moans were rising from the back of Byakuya’s throat and Kenpachi’s excitement grew. His hands were quick to travel up and down Byakuya’s torso, unfastening buttons as quick as he could to reveal pale, smooth skin underneath. He tore off Byakuya’s shirt and threw it onto the counter and Byakuya gasped at his aggressiveness. They made eye contact and Kenpachi grinned.

  
“What a waste of a change of clothes,” he said as he pulled Byakuya in close once more,”You should have just left the robe one”

  
“Shut up,” Byakuya said, pulling him into lip lock again before whispering in Kenpachi’s ear, “The bedroom is down the hall, second room on the left”

…

There was nowhere where this man wasn’t stunning. Kenpachi had finally gotten all of Byakuya’s clothes off and had tossed them onto the floor and now he was just staring. The skin around Byakuya’s neck and face were just barely flushed, from either the wine or the embarrassment Kenpachi didn’t know.

  
“Are you going to just stare?” Byakuya said as he shifted forward to put on Kenpachi’s chest. Kenpachi laughed.

  
“Nah let me enjoy the view, I’ve been looking forward to this,” Kenpachi said as he licked around the edge of Byakuya’s ear. Byakuya shivered.

  
“You’re not the only one,” Byakuya replied. His hand trailed down Kenpachi’s hard torso to lay just above Kenpachi’s hard cock. All of his teasing was riling up Kenpachi even more.

  
“Don’t blame me if you can’t go to work tomorrow,” Kenpachi growled. Byakuya shivered.

  
Kenpachi traveled down from Byakuya’s ear to latch onto Byakuya’s exposed collarbones, licking and biting along the way until a train of marks were left behind. He pressed his fingers to Byakuya’s lips and Byakuya swirled his tongue around them. Once Kenpachi’s were wet enough, he moved his hands down Byakuya’s waist and hips to grope his round, soft ass. He pulled Byakuya on top of his lap and started sliding his fingers close to Byakuya’s hold until the man on top suddenly stopped him, grabbing his wrists.

  
“Saliva isn’t going to be enough, let me grab condoms and lubricant,” He said. He pressed a quick kiss to Kenpachi’s mouth before turning away and inching towards the bedside table.  
Now Byakuya’s ass was practically in Kenpachi’s face. The dim, warm light of the lamp reflected of their curves in the most fucking sinful way. Kenpachi just had to tease him. He crept forward and, as Byakuya was fiddling around for the lube, stuck his index finger inside.

  
Byakuya let out a gasp and his hole instantly tightened around Kenpachi’s fingers.

  
“S-Stop, be patient for once,” he muttered.

  
Kenpachi responded wordlessly, swirling his finger up and around until Byakuya couldn’t say another word. He grabbed the bottle from Byakuya’s quivering hand and pumped a decent amount on his hand before adding another finger inside, moving slowly. Byakuya was moaning softly now beneath him, subconsciously swaying his hips backward into Kenpachi’s fingers; he was practically seated back in Kenpachi’s lap. Kenpachi leaned forward to play with Byakuya’s nipple with his free hand and Byakuya’s moans increased in volume. Simultaneously he twisted and pinched Byakuya’s nipple while his fingers made scissoring motions. He was gradually running out of patience and his cock was aching to get inside of Byakuya as quickly as possible but he didn’t want to spring it onto Byakuya out of the blue; he definitely wanted to do this again, and again and again.

  
“Do you want to come first or when I put it in you,” Kenpachi growled into Byakuya’s ear, his hand slipping down to tug at Byakuya’s slippery cock.

  
“Just put it in already,” Byakuya seethed through heavy breath.

  
That’s all Kenpachi had to hear. He flipped Byakuya onto his knees and situated himself between those pretty legs, pushing them apart just the slightest to tease the other some more. God, the arch of his back was fucking sinful. Slowly, he worked his way inside until he was completely enveloped in Byakuya’s tight heat. He took in a deep breath and felt that warmth trapping him in its pleasure. It felt too fucking good to be inside of him.

  
He leaned down to kiss along Byakuya’s back and whispered, “How are you feeling?”

  
“You’re h-huge,” Byakuya said as he breathed heavily against the pillow. Kenpachi grinned. And then he started to move.

  
Slowly, Kenpachi started to move his hips back and forth, his cock sliding in and out of Byakuya with near ease. He started shallow at first to see how Byakuya would react. The flush from Byakuya’s neck was traveling lower and lower, down the nape of his neck, and his moans were getting louder now. His hands tightly clenched on the pillow below his head as waves of pleasure rolled through him relentlessly. Kenpachi started moving in deeper and deeper until Byakuya let out a huge gasp and clapped a hand over his mouth before letting his eyes dart to meet Kenpachi’s.

  
“Found it”

  
Kenpachi pushed into Byakuya relentlessly then, making sure he aimed for just the right spot. Byakuya tried to muffle his moans by biting onto the pillowcase but Kenpachi refused to let him hide his pleasure, flipping him onto his back and quickly thrusting back inside once more. Byakuya’s eyes opened wide and he groaned as Kenpachi’s cock rubbed against his good spot over and over. He glanced at Kenpachi’s face, so intent and hungry, and began to feel it even more inside. Everything was hot and he couldn’t focus on anything besides the pleasure emanating from his lower region. He kept mumbling please over and over, whether it was a plea to slow down or speed up he didn’t know.

  
Kenpachi could feel that Byakuya was getting close, his hand was gripping tight onto Kenpachi’s wrist and his ass was moving backward to meet Kenpachi and increase the friction between them. His moans were echoing around the room, filling the space with lewd hot sounds. Kenpachi growled because he was getting close too. The feeling was building in his abdomen and he wanted sweet release. He snaked his hand down and curled it around Byakuya’s hard, trembling cock and stroked it to match with his own thrusts. Byakuya’s breath hitched and he cursed under his breath, gasping in an overdose of pleasure as he came hard all over Kenpachi’s hand.

  
Byakuya tightened around Kenpachi and he felt his orgasm rushing close. He leaned down and grabbed Byakuya’s chin to crash their lips together messily, thrusting sloppily into Byakuya’s ass to ride his orgasm out. The pleasure was too much; Kenpachi groaned loudly before he slumped down against Byakuya’s back to catch his breath, both their heartbeat’s pounding loudly. Slowly, Kenpachi pulled out, taking off the condom, typing it up, and tossing it aside, before lying down next to Byakuya and pulling him close. Byakuya’s mussed hair was a sight to see, definitely very cute. Kenpachi rubbed circles into Byakuya’s right hip as he pressed a kiss into his hair. Byakuya shifted his body backward to bring the two closer together; he nuzzled his head into the crook of Kenpachi’s neck and let out a long sigh of content.

  
“I might need you to fix this bed next,” he mumbled sleepily.

…

Byakuya frequently visited the auto shop now, always with a lame and very fake excuse about needing “something fixed”. Sometimes he’d bring lunch for Kenpachi with him, occasionally he’d bring a case of beer for the guys to share too. After a couple of minutes at the door, Byakuya would come into Kenpachi’s office and the door was close shut behind them. No one asked Kenpachi about it because they knew they’d get their asses beat. They all exchanged knowing looks though, saying nothing. Ikkaku was mad for a week because he lost that bet to Yumichika; he doubted that Byakuya would go for Kenpachi. Yumichika had faith in their boss though, he had definitely had a rough charm to him.

Byakuya completely agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter is just some pwp because I think martial arts uniforms are hot, I think Kenpachi would too


	2. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get a scene where Kenpachi and Byakuya fuck at the dojo. Enjoy!

The auto shop had been slow that day; Kenpachi had closed up early and let all the guys go home. He was currently lying on the sofa in Byakuya’s office falling in and out of sleep. Byakuya had been busy all day with the kendo trainees so he’d been popping in and out of the office. During a brief bit when Rukia and Renji were leading the class, Byakuya came back in to take a break. He plopped down onto the ground next to the sofa where Kenpachi was snoring away and let out a long, deep sigh. The day had been long.

  
Kenpachi faded out of dreamland when Byakuya suddenly leaned his head back against Kenpachi’s chest. “Classes over?” He asked.

  
Byakuya shook his head, “I’m just taking a break to recharge, stay still”

  
Rather than listen, Kenpachi turned and grabbed Byakuya by the waist, hoisting him up to lie on top of his chest so that they’d both fit on the sofa. Byakuya gasped at being suddenly lifted.

  
“Let me go, I’m all sweaty and gross,” he said.

  
“Doesn’t matter to me,” Kenpachi said as he let his hand wander from Byakuya’s waist to down farther, grabbing a handful of Byakuya’s ass.

  
“Don’t, I have to finish teaching”

  
“Tell Rukia and Renji to pull their weight and do something for once, you’re always doing all the damn work”

  
“They do enough, I like being in charge”

  
“When we’re alone, I’m in charge. Tell them to finish up the class and you stay here with me”

  
Byakuya sighed before getting up from the sofa and walking over to his office door. “Rukia, Renji, would you two please finish the class and close the shop? I’m not feeling well so I’ll be in my office. You may leave once you’re done,” He called.

  
“ Yes sir!” They said in unison.

  
Byakuya closed the office door behind him and locked it. Before he could turn around, he felt Kenpachi press his chest to Byakuya’s back as two hands wrapped around his waist. Byakuya tilted his head back and to make eye contact with him.

  
“You’re a bad influence on me, even making me skip out on work”

  
“Tch I’m a good influence, you need to take a break every once in a while or you’ll go crazy”

  
“As if you’re about to give me a break when clearly,” Byakuya mumbled, his hand sliding down to tug on Kenpachi’s hard cock, “You have other intentions”

  
Kenpachi laughed. His hands traveled down to where the shirt was tied together. Things would have been much sexier if Kenpachi knew what he was doing but his fingers were too big to cleanly untie anything. Byakuya chuckled before he pulled away briefly to face Kenpachi.

  
“Here’s how you undo the jacket,” Byakuya said as he neatly pulled the strings apart to undo the knot. Kenpachi watched intently. Byakuya looked up briefly and his mouth twitched with amusement at Kenpachi’s focused expression.

  
“Do you want me to leave it on and open or take it all off?”

  
Kenpachi scowled, “You just love to rile me up”

  
“I’m asking you a sincere question”

  
“How’s this”. Kenpachi pulled off one shoulder of the jacket so the sleeve was hanging from Byakuya’s arm, exposing one half of Byakuya’s torso. The sunlight from the window made the sweat on Byakuya’s chest ping with light; all the details of Byakuya’s skin were way more visible in such a brightly lit space.

  
“Damn,” He mumbled before leaning in close and bringing their lips together.

  
Byakuya’s lip quickly parted for more and Kenpachi obliged, wrapping his tongue around Byakuya and sucking hard. Once Byakuya had started to sound breathless, Kenpachi pulled away to lick along his Adam's apple down to his collarbone. He moved down further, latching his teeth and tongue onto Byakuya’s nipple. Byakuya gasped and let out a soft moan.

  
“You’re so sensitive here”

  
“You talk too much”

  
“Does it feel good here?”

  
“Don’t ask stupid questions”

  
“Its obvious, even if I don’t ask”

  
Kenpachi reached down to rub Byakuya’s cock through the fabric of his pants Kenpachi’s hands went down to undo the ties of Byakuya’s practice pants and luckily they came off with ease to completely expose Byakuya’s naked legs and aching cock. Kenpachi was surprised.

  
“You don’t wear underwear with it?” He asked incredulously.

  
“Underwear would just cling to my sweat so it’d be uncomfortable,” Byakuya explained as his cheeks colored.

  
“Hot,” was all Kenpachi could say. He tossed Byakuya’s pants to the side and pulled him close once more to kiss him.

  
Between kisses, Byakuya mumbles, “Get on the sofa”

  
Kenpachi cocks an eyebrow but moves anyway, taking a seat on the sofa. Rather than join him, Byakuya moves in between Kenpachi’s long legs and drops to his knees. He leaned in his face in close to Kenpachi’s groin until his breath hit against the skin and Kenpachi shivered. Byakuya’s tongue flicked out, first touching timidly along Kenpachi’s cock and then licking along the underside slowly until he made it back to the tip. His tongue swirled around the tip as his hands grabbed firm hold of the base and began to press. Kenpachi was about to lose his damn mind; it took him all the strength he had left not to start fucking Byakuya’s mouth.

  
Byakuya started to slowly drag his mouth down and up Kenpachi’s cock, wrapping it completely in the warmth of his wet tongue. Then he began to moan; the vibrations reverberated all along Kenpachi’s cock and he groaned low and loud. Byakuya was too sexy for his own good. Kenpachi could feel Byakuya’s tongue swirl and swivel around him and grabbed fistfuls of Byakuya’s silky hair. Kenpachi was already feeling on top of the world and the view was making it complete. Byakuya’s head was bobbing up and down faster now and his face was flushed. Suddenly Byakuya glanced up from where Kenpachi’s dick was almost completely in his mouth; his lips were pink and wet and a strand of saliva ran down the corner of his chin. Fuck.  
“Oi, if you keep going I’m going to come,” Kenpachi said through clenched teeth.

  
Byakuya ignored him and kept going, harder. One last push of Byakuya’s mouth down onto Kenpachi was all it took for him to come, strings of hot white splattering across Byakuya’s mouth and face. The view made Kenpachi take a few extra couple seconds to remember how to move. Byakuya took a few deep breaths in before he wiped his face clean and spit into a tissue. Kenpachi pulled him up by the chin to bring their lips together, quickly.

  
“You really are unbeatable,” he said with a grin, “You have condoms here?”

  
“We’ll make do without them,” Byakuya replied.

  
“Don’t get mad at me later when we have to my come out of your ass”

  
“You’re such a brute when you talk, hurry up”

  
Kenpachi pressed his fingers to Byakuya’s mouth for him to lube up before tugging at Byakuya’s throbbing cock for some precum. He quickly slid two fingers inside Byakuya’s pleading hole and began to scissor him as fast as he could. His other hand focused on pumping Byakuya hard and fast. Byakuya pressed his head into the sofa cushion below him, his moans growing louder and more frequent. Kenpachi was already hard again and aching to get inside of Byakuya.

  
“Don’t go so fast you’ll make me come,” Byakuya seethed.

  
“You want to come with me inside of you don’t you,” Kenpachi teased.

  
Byakuya nodded, only able to hold Kenpachi’s gaze for a moment before darting his eyes away.

  
Kenpachi suddenly lifted him up, seating him fully in Kenpachi’s lap. Their faces were mere centimeters away from each other now and Kenpachi made deep eye contact with him. His eyes were ablaze. He grabbed Byakuya’s hips, pushing him down as he brought his own hips up.

  
Byakuya had never felt is so deep before and practically cried out next to Kenpachi’s ear, wrapping his arms around him tight. His nails dug into Kenpachi’s broad, strong shoulder blades and his cheek was pressed to Kenpachi’s ear; he couldn’t tell if the pounding heartbeat he was hearing was his own or Kenpachi’s. He was getting close to coming and his head was getting lighter by the minute.

  
“Kenpachi, Kenpachi, slow down,” He mumbled but Kenpachi ignored him, biting down on his shoulder as his hands traveled down to tug at his throbbing cock. Byakuya moaned loudly, “Not both at once, please”

  
“Shut up, you know you like it,” he retorted. He pulled Byakuya into another heavy kiss. The feeling of Byakuya’s moans vibrating between their tongues was fucking addictive. Kenpachi continued to thrust into him, mixing fast shallow intervals with slow and deep intervals to elicit even more delicious sounds out of him. The room was getting really fucking hot, and Kenpachi knew that he was close. Byakuya was close too, his moans were getting more needy and he was tightening more and more around Kenpachi.

  
“Kenpachi, I-I’m gonna come,” He whispered.

  
“Come for me,” He growled.

  
With a loud gasp Byakuya came, their chests splattered with his come and his hole tightening hard around Kenpachi. Kenpachi came within seconds; it felt like the top of his head had blown off.

  
He fell back against the sofa with Byakuya still in his lap, quivering and pulsating around him even hotter than he had been before. Once Kenpachi had regained his composure, he pulled out and grabbed a couple of tissues from the box on the coffee table and wiped up the two of them before settling in next to Byakuya and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.  
“You doing alright?” He mumbled. Byakuya shifted next to him and sat up and settled back into Kenpachi’s lap before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Kenpachi stared.  
“One round is enough for you?” Byakuya asked, cocking his eyebrow.

  
Kenpachi shook his head and laughed.


End file.
